Taker's Rose
by Chanel101
Summary: Carmen Johnson has no clue who her true family is...but what happens when a certain Deadman finds out...Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT Own any WWE Characters!

**Oblivious**

Have you ever had your greatest fears come true? Did it take you places you never thought imaginable? Most of all…did it help change your mind about having that fear in the first place….

Well that happened to me. My name is Carmen. My parents were killed when I was two years old and I was adopted by this woman named Maggie. I didn't know much about my family except that my uncle's name was Vince. I never met him or any other person on that side of my family, but they always went out of their way to send me stuff for my birthday.

I was a normal college girl with light brown hair that had big chunks of blonde throughout it. I had tan skin and dark brown eyes. My body was well put together, constantly dressed in the latest fashions.

Currently I'm a twenty-three year old woman, in her last year of college. Soon I would be a nurse, something I had always wanted to do. I lived alone but I had a wonderful next door neighbor named Allison. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes with the softest pale skin. Her smile always made me feel good inside. Things seemed pretty normal with my life…that is…until Allison introduced me to the WWF…

"This stuff is so fake Allison, why do you watch it?" I asked.

She giggled, "I only watch it to see a few people like Stone Cold Steve Austin and Triple H."

I shook my head, "You and men…"

She turned it up as the beginning fireworks ended. I looked down at my notes, trying to study for this big exam I had coming up. That's when I heard his music for the first time. There was a chilling gong and then the lights went out on the TV. There was a mysterious man chanting something at first and then some pyro went off and the most terrifying man I had ever seen came into view. He was very tall wearing all black ring attire. He also had long black hair that hung down over his shoulders and a chilling look on his face. Standing next to him was this shorter man who was fat and wearing an all black suit. He was carrying a gold urn like it was something special. I sat down my books, and watched the segment intently.

"W-who is that?" I asked Allison.

She smiled, "That's the Undertaker…creepy looking isn't he?"

I nodded slightly, "Yea…and who's the guy next to him?"

"Paul Bearer, he's his manager I guess…"

I took all that information in and then watched as The Undertaker lifted his arms and the lights came back on. Man that was either good timing or this man was seriously something else.

He got into the ring, and grabbed a microphone before staring straight into the camera. I didn't know what it was but I felt like he was looking straight at me.

"He's hot…" Allison said.

"What?" I asked, looking at her like she was insane, "What do you mean he's hot?"

She laughed, "Just look at him, he's freaking sexy Carmen."

I looked at him again but I only saw a man who could break me in two if he wanted to.

"Vince McMahon…" he spoke, "You have crossed me for the final time…"

His voice was scary…I mean…real scary. I felt chills going down my spine as he talked.

"I've warned you time and time again about crossing me…and now you've simply gone too far."

The crowd cheered in response. As for me, I couldn't help but notice how serious The Undertaker sounded.

"You see…you think that your little daughter Stephanie is the only female I'm interested in…there is another one that you have kept hidden in a foster home for quite some time now…and I've been keeping a constant eye on her."

"Oooo lucky girl," Allison said.

"Lucky? Are you crazy? That girl is in danger Allison." I said.

She laughed, "I thought you said it was fake?"

I sighed, "Yea but this guy…he seems almost…serious."

We both looked at the screen and then started laughing together.

"Yes it's definitely fake Carmen. These men practice all this stuff before they go on." She explained.

I sighed in relief, "That's good, otherwise this girl is in deep trouble."

We finished watching the show and then I headed off to bed, not even realizing that my life was about to change drastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Watched**

The next morning I got up bright and early so I could study a little more on my exam. I tossed on my robe before placing my hair up into a messy bun. I then went downstairs and started making my coffee. I shook my head when I saw Allison sleeping on my couch with the remote in her hand. That girl always ended up falling asleep there at least three times a week. Luckily she had all afternoon classes.

I opened my front door so I could check my mailbox. As usual the mailman was just leaving my front porch. I waved to him and then grabbed my mail out of the box before going inside.

"Ally, getting up is an option!" I yelled as I walked back to the kitchen.

She jumped up, her blonde hair waving all over the place. I giggled as I sat the mail on the table and went to check the coffee pot.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Nine O'clock, don't worry you have plenty of time to make it to class." I said.

She nodded and stretched out her arms. "How long have you been up early bird?"

"Just a few minutes, I need some extra study time for this exam." I said as I began to go through the mail. Most of it was junk mail so I just ignored it…but the last envelope somewhat startled me. It was all black with my name written in red letters.

"This is weird…" I said as I looked at it.

"What?" Allison asked as she put on her shoes and then raked her hands through her hair.

I lifted the envelope for her to see and she came over to get a better look.

"This _is _weird…an all black envelope with only your name written on it?" she said as she looked at it. She suddenly gasped, "Oh my Gosh…"

"What?" I asked.

She turned the envelope over to where she was looking and pointed to something engraved in the paper. It looked like a little letter t with an x underneath it.

"Carmen do you know what this is?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No…"

"This is The Undertaker's symbol silly…it looks like he sent you a letter." She said as she began to open it.

"Hold on! Don't open that!" I said.

She giggled, "Why not?"

"Well for one…why would he send me a letter? I don't even know him!" I said. "I really hope you aren't messing with me…"

She laughed, "You know me so well…" she said as she opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper that said April Fools.

"You are such a bitch!" I yelled as she laughed. "How did I know you were going to try something like this?"

"I'm sorry I had to, you seemed really scared last night when you saw him on TV so…I ran to my place when you fell asleep and I made this and placed it in your mailbox."

"Bitch…I'm so going to get you back." I told her. "Anyways, I hear there's a costume dance coming up soon, are you going to go?"

"of course, I love dressing up as something other than who I am." She said.

I smiled and went to pour myself some coffee. "I'm not sure if I'm going or not."

"Awe, come on! It's on the last day of school! You should definitely go." She said.

I sighed, "yea but every time I go to somewhere with you, I live to regret it."

She giggled, "Don't worry Carmen; I'm not going to let anything happen to you…you're going to that party."

"Yea but I don't have a costume," I told her.

"True…hey…why don't you borrow my red dress? I'll dress you up to be a super model."

I laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yes! It's a perfect dress and you have all the beauty in the world."

I blushed, "Thanks…I'll think about it ok?"

"There is no thinking about it Carmen…you're going."

I shook my head and then headed upstairs to start studying. Later that day, I got dressed in a light blue jean skirt, a black beater, and some black flip flops. I let my hair down and brushed it out so it could swing in the wind. I always loved that feeling.

I grabbed my books and left my apartment so I could go take my exam. As I got into my car, I noticed a large black pick-up truck parked down the street from me. I really didn't think much of it, but I had never seen this truck before in our area. I sighed and quickly got into my car and started it. As I drove by the truck I tried hard not to look into its windows and see who was inside but of course…I couldn't help myself. When I glanced into the window, I saw someone sitting in the driver's seat wearing an all black robe with a hood covering his face. The sight disturbed me but I quickly shook off the thought.

I made it to the school almost five minutes later ready to take my exam. When I walked into the exam room and sat down by the window. Before the exam started I glanced out the window and noticed three men standing by a tree out in the school yard. They all had blondish hair that stretched all the way down to the middle of their backs. They stood with their arms crossed over their chest, smiling up at me. I figured maybe they were advertising for the costume party since they were wearing ring attire…so I shook the thought off and got ready for my exam.

Almost thirty minutes later I had walked out of there completely confident that I passed the exam. I decided to head downtown for lunch. I went into my favorite restaurant and got some soup while I looked over some notes for my next class. The entire time I was eating, I felt like someone was watching me.

I turned around in my chair looking at everyone who was in there and I spotted one of the blonde haired guys sitting at a table reading a newspaper. Odd…who in the hell is this guy?

I finished eating quickly and then left the restaurant so I could go to my next class. On my way back, I spotted that same black pick-up truck in the parking lot of the school. Cautiously I made my way into a parking spot that was near the truck and slowly got out. When I shut my car door, I was startled by this guy name Jake who always snuck up on me.

"Hey Carmen," he said as he laughed.

"Jake! How many times do I need to tell you to stop sneaking up on me?" I said.

He shrugged, "Only a million more times."

I laughed and shook my head, "You heading to class?"

"Yes ma'am…are you ok?" he asked, noticing my worried expression.

"Yea, I'm alright, let's go on to class shall we?" I said.

He nodded and hooked my arm with his own. As we headed out of the parking lot, I couldn't help but feel someone's eyes on me. I looked back for a second making sure no one was there. That black pick-up truck was starting up and leaving the parking lot.

"Carmen come on, you're going to be late," Jake said.

I nodded and followed him inside the building, feeling so paranoid.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Biker**

I didn't see anything real suspicious for the rest of the time I was in school that day. Maybe because I wasn't paying it any attention? When I got home, I went upstairs and started getting myself ready for work. I had nice job as a waitress down at this biker bar. We were required to wear these black or white beaters with black or blue jeans. I always wore a white beater with light blue jeans and black flats. I curled my hair up real nice and let it hang just beneath my shoulders. I then placed some silver hoop earrings in my ears and applied some black eye liner around my eyes.

As I was spraying on my favorite perfume, I hear a beep from my computer. That particular beep signaled that I had a friend request on my messenger. I sighed and went to check it. The screen name was LOD99, but this person didn't have a picture. I shrugged my shoulders and hit accept only because I was in such a hurry to get to work. I had a few regular customers who always came early and they tipped really well.

I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out the door, making sure to lock my front door. On my way to work, I popped in a CD and sang a few tunes to myself. It was always something I did to help me calm down before work. When I came to a stoplight, a man on a motorcycle pulled up next to me. He revved his engine, causing me to glance at him. He was a big guy with a black bandana tied around his head and yellow sunglasses over his eyes. His black hair was pulled back into a low braid, slick and neat. I was a little started by the long sleeve t-shirt he was wearing. I mean it was like 80 degrees out here and he was wearing that?

I turned away and then pulled off when the light turned green. This guy must have been crazy or something because he pulled off with me, staying next to me the entire time as I made my way to work. I had to be honest, I was freaked out but I was around biker guys all the time. I mean, how much different can this guy be?

Just as I thought he would, he followed me all the way to my job, parking only a few spaces from me. I sighed and got out of my car not realizing that this man was behind me.

"You've got a pretty nice ride there girlie," he said, making me jump.

I shut my door and smiled, "thanks, are you new in town? I've never seen you before."

He folded his arms, "Oh I've been here for quite some time actually. In fact…I've been a student at your school since you first started."

I felt so embarrassed, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Uh…I'm Carmen." I said as I reached out to shake his hand.

He grinned and then shook my hand, "Nice to meet you Carmen, I'm Mark."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mark." I looked down at my watch and saw I only had five minutes left, "Damn, sorry I have to get inside. It was nice meeting you Mark."

He smiled and watched me hurry into the building. My co-worker, Jazzie was there getting the placed cleaned up before we opened. She was a lovely girl with dark skin and long black hair. The guys here liked to stare at her massive breasts that had a hard time remaining in her shirt. I normally laughed when one guy would put a few dollars in her cleavage.

"Hey girl," she said, "How are you doing?"

I smiled and placed my purse under the counter, "I'm good, just ready to make some money."

"I hear you, how did your exam go?" she asked.

"Oh I'm confident I passed it."

"That's my girl," she said.

I smiled and then got the bar all set up. I normally served the drinks and food so I needed to be ready. When the bar opened, we had about ten customers walk in almost immediately. Six of these guys were my regular customers while the last four were new guys I hadn't seen before. Mark was amongst them, looking so dark and mysterious. Weird…there seemed to be a weird chill in the air when I looked at him. He came up to the bar with this shorter man who was kind of heavy set but he had light brown hair.

"Hey there again," Mark greeted me. "I didn't take you to be a bartender."

I smiled, "Yea I am. Did you two need something?"

He smirked slightly, "Actually we do. Can I have two beers and a shot of vodka for my buddy here?"

I nodded and quickly served up their drinks. Mark watched me closely, I wasn't sure if he was simply taking in my appearance or…was it something else?

"Excuse me sweetie, do you mind if I ask you something?" Mark said when I slid him his beer.

I nodded, "Sure,"

"I'm not trying to get in your business or anything but, I was wondering just how old you are?"

His friend elbowed him, "You shouldn't ask a lady how old they are Mark. It's rude."

I laughed, "No it's ok. I'm twenty-three."

Mark smiled, "That's a good age…"

"Is that a complement or are you implying something?" I asked as I filled his friend's glass with vodka.

He shrugged, "Take it how you want doll face. I'm just stating a fact."

I couldn't help but notice that his voice sounded vaguely familiar. It had a deep western tone to it that I found to be sexy as hell, but at the same time it was…strange. He continued glaring at me as I tended to other customers the entire night. Talk about too close for comfort. Towards the end of my shift, Allison came down to see me. She gave me a huge hug before taking a seat next to Mark's friend.

"Hey girlie, how are you?" she asked.

I smiled, "I'm good, just doing me as usual…uh…have you met Mark?"

She looked over at Mark for a second and then nodded, "Yes I have, he's in my math class."

"Really, and you never introduced me to him?" I said.

She smiled, "I didn't know you had an interest in biker guys Carmen,"

"Hey!"

She laughed, "I'm just kidding, "

"So Allison, do you have a date for the costume party?" Mark suddenly asked her.

"Actually I do…why?"

He smiled, "Well I need one and I was wondering if you knew anyone who would be going."

She glared at me, "Uh…Carmen needs a date."

"I do?" I said.

"Yes you do." She said. "You are not backing out of this!"

I sighed, "I'd love to Mark but I barely know you."

"Yea that's true but we could always get to know each other before the party."

I looked at him and then back at Allison.

"Please Carmen? If you do I'll make sure never to tease you about The Undertaker again."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "You're an Undertaker fan?"

"No…well…I don't know. Yesterday was the first time I saw Raw." I explained.

"That's interesting, well ladies I'll talk to you later. I need to get home so I can study for the math exam tomorrow."

Allison gasped, "Oh shit! I still need to study for that! Carmen I'll see you tomorrow Ok?"

I nodded as she hugged me and then left the bar.

Mark smiled at me and then slid me a small white card, "This is my number, feel free to call me anytime."

I nodded and then watched as he left the bar with his friend. I wasn't sure what it was about this man but he was definitely a different type of guy. Question is…did I really want to get to know him?


	4. Chapter 4

**A Special Moment**

I got off work around one o'clock in the morning. After cleaning up the bar a little and counting my tips, I grabbed my purse and headed out to my car. It was very quiet outside and slightly chilly but I didn't let that stop me from walking fast to my car. When I got there I was about to open my door when I noticed something on the windshield. I walked closer to it so I could see what it was and saw the most peculiar thing…a black rose. I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me before I gently picked it up. I smelled it finding it to smell very good. Who in the world would want to give me a rose? I sighed and got in the car, placing the rose on the passenger seat.

When I got home, I saw that Allison's light was on next door. I assumed she was still up studying for that test so I decided to head into my house instead of bothering her. As soon as I got into my house I locked my door and went straight upstairs to get ready for bed. I changed into a black t-shirt and some white shorts before sitting down in front of my computer and brushing my hair. Since I was still up, I decided to check my e-mail to see if I had any messages. A few minutes after I signed on, the person I added earlier sent me an instant message.

_LOD99: Hello._

I was freaked out at first because I had no clue who this person was. I smiled slightly and decided to message him or her back.

_CarmenLove: Hello…do I know you?_

_LOD99: Not exactly…but I know you._

_CarmenLove: Really? How?_

_LOD99: I met you at your job today…remember?_

I froze for a second and then realized who it was.

_CarmenLove: Mark? _

_LOD99: Smart girl…_

_CarmenLove: LOL. How did you know this was my screen name?_

_LOD99: Lucky guess ;) so what are you up to?_

_CarmenLove: Nothing much…just trying to figure out who left this rose on my windshield. _

_LOD99: Ooo…sounds like you have a secret admirer…I don't blame whoever it is. You are beautiful after all._

I blushed when I read that. It had been a long time since someone called me beautiful. My uncle had never met me so I never heard it from him.

_CarmenLove: Thank you Mark…that's really sweet._

_LOD99: I'm only being honest…that's really rare for someone like me. _

_CarmenLove: How so?_

_LOD99: Let's just say…there is more to me that meets the eye. Being honest isn't one of my greatest traits because I'm rarely honest…at least until I met you._

I didn't know what it was, but I instantly felt…connected to this man. My life in itself was fully of mystery so it was nice to have someone to relate to.

_CarmenLove: That's really nice to hear. After all…I need you to be honest with me in order for you to be my date for the costume party. _

_LOD99: So you want to be my date then?_

_CarmenLove: Sure, you seem like a real nice guy._

_LOD99: Only when I want to be. Don't get use to it sweetness._

_CarmenLove: hahahaha alright then. _

I ended up talking to him for nearly an hour before calling it quits. He was very funny and easy to talk to. Still…I couldn't help but feel like he was still hiding something. There was something really familiar about him that I couldn't quite place at the moment. I shook off the thought and then decided to get in bed. I had a busy week ahead of me and I wanted to make sure I got plenty of rest.

"Allison! This dress is way too skimpy!" I yelled a few days later. I was over Allison's house trying on the red dress I was going to wear to the party. It was very short, stopping in the middle of my thigh. It had thin sparkling straps that criss-crossed on my back and pushed up my already plump breasts. I felt so exposed for crying out loud.

"Carmen…Mark is a biker guy…he'll totally love this!" she said.

I shook my head, "I'm not trying to turn this man on Allison!"

She laughed, "Well you already do. From what he's told me you two have been talking a lot lately."

I blushed knowing it was true. We talked a lot on my messenger because I didn't have the guts to talk to him on the phone. I found it strange though when I went to meet Allison after he math class and he wasn't there. Allison insisted that he normally didn't show up…but he told me he was passing the damn class…interesting.

"Look Carmen, you only have to wear the dress for a night. Besides you need to show off more of that pretty complexion." She said.

I sighed and placed my hands on my hips, looking into the mirror. "Well…I suppose the color is sexy…"

She smiled, "Girl please, you are sexy in the dress and Mark will agree."

I smiled at that thought. Mark was a real nice man…I just wasn't sure what he was really hiding from me.

"Oh yea…I was thinking that we should have a little get together at your place on Monday." She said.

I thought about it for a second, "That's cool; who are you planning on inviting?"

"Well duh, Mark and Jake of course…it can be like a double date."

I shook my head, "You and your double dates…and when did you and Jake start talking?"

"Yesterday. He spent the night over my house and-"

"-He what!" I interrupted. "And you didn't tell me?"

She giggled, "Sorry I wasn't thinking about it."

I shook my head, "Wow…you are crazy…anyways what time is everyone planning on coming?"

"Probably around eight. I was thinking we could watch Raw again or something."

"Sounds good to me. That show is quite interesting."

She smiled, "I'm glad you think so. Too bad The Undertaker won't be there. Apparently, Mr. McMahon had him banned from that arena because he threatened him last week."

I shook my head, "Yea well that's alright. The Undertaker creeped me out a little. I'd rather not see him again."

She smiled and then I went to the bathroom to change.

As planned…that Monday, Mark and Jake showed up at my place for our little get together. It was the first time since my job that I got to see him so…I hoped we would get a chance to talk alone. At first we all spent time sitting around and drinking. Then we watched Raw as planned. Mark sat next to me on the couch while Jake and Allison laid on the floor together. When Vince came out to the ring, I felt Mark tense up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded, "I hate this guy…"

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Let's just say he's got a big mouth. He likes to write checks that his ass can't cash."

I laughed and then turned my attention back to the screen.

"Ladies and gentleman…as some of you might know…The Undertaker has been banned from the arena tonight."

The crowd wasn't amused by that announcement which confused the hell out of me. That man was creepy so in my book…Vince made a good choice.

"If you're listening Undertaker…I'm warning you to leave my niece alone. She has nothing to do with this business…in fact I have tried my very hardest to keep her away from this business. So I'm begging you…to leave her in peace."

Mark smirked once he was done talking. I looked at him wondering what was on his mind. "Why is The Undertaker after his niece? Why not go after his daughter?"

"He's been after her already so he thinks going after his niece would be an interesting game." Jake said.

Allison looked at him, "You talk as if you know him personally,"

Jake shrugged, "No, but I've been watching him since he first came to the company."

Mark chuckled, "Well I suppose you're a true fan. Too bad Carmen here has no idea what's happening."

I smiled, "Sorry, my foster mom never really let me watch this."

"Why not?" Allison asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. She said my uncle really didn't want me watching it too often because it would give me nightmares."

Mark smirked, "Has it given you nightmares?"

"No…but that's only because I'm much older now and I know it's all fake."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you certain about that?"

"Well yea…Vince doesn't even seem all that concerned for his niece." I said.

He laughed, "That's because he doesn't think that The Undertaker is seriously stalking her. It's all a game to him"

I nodded, "Well I hope she doesn't get hurt. That would really suck if she did and she had nothing to do with this."

"She won't get hurt, that is if she doesn't try to fight him." Jake said.

"You two are freaking me out," Allison said.

They smiled, "Sorry,"

"Well I'm a little tired so I'm going to head home." Allison said. "You coming Jake?"

Jake nodded, "You know I can't help but be next to you so…of course I'm coming."

I laughed and then got up and walked the two of them to the door.

"You kids have fun," Allison said as she hugged me.

I rolled my eyes, "Very funny Ally, but we both know it's you two that will need the protection tonight."

"Ouch." Jake said. "I love you too Carmen."

I laughed, "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight, take care of her Mark."

He chuckled and continued watching the rest of Raw. Once I closed the door, I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. I had to admit, it was really nice having male company over for a change. It had been a long time since I was with a man and that was the worst thirty of my life…if you know what I mean.

"So Carmen…tell me…why are you single?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I mean I look for certain things in guys and only a few fit that description."

"Ah…a girl who knows what she wants…finally."

I smiled, "what do you mean by that?"

He shrugged, "Well it's hard to find a girl who actually cares about what she wants in a man you know?"

I nodded, "Yea. I find it hard to find a guy who wants a girl for more than just sex."

"Yea those guys are hard to find…hey,"

I looked up at him meeting his gaze.

"You know I like you right?"

I blushed, "yes."

"Well I hope you like me…the same way I like you." He told me.

I shrugged, "I might…"

"You might?" he asked as he moved closer to me and placed an arm around me.

I felt my body tense up as I blushed even harder. "Ok…I do like you."

He smiled, "So what are we waiting on exactly?"

I licked my lips and looked into his green eyes, "We are waiting on you to kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." He said before lowering his head and kissing my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my waist. He then picked me up and laid me on my back, climbing on top of me. He brought his lips back down to meet mine kissing me with a little more force. Before we could go any further, I stopped him.

"I think we should wait a little longer Mark." I said. "I don't want to rush things."

He nodded, "True."

Before he let me up, he kissed me once more.

"I better get going. I don't want my roommate to be worried." He said.

I nodded, "alright," I got up and walked him to the door.

"So I'll see you on Friday for the party then." He said.

I nodded, "Yep…"

He smiled and kissed me again, this time pinning me against the door. I was getting really horny now but I didn't think I could sleep with this man not just yet. There was still something about him I felt like I was missing.

"Are you certain you want me to leave?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second. "It would be nice if you stayed but…I think you should definitely go."

He smiled, "Alright then, goodnight…_Carmen_."

"Goodnight."

Once he left I ran upstairs and took a cold shower. I couldn't believe I let him get away like that but I only knew him for a week! I wished I knew more about him…he seemed so secretive. Little did I know that I had made the right choice by not sleeping with him…


	5. Chapter 5

**True Identity**

I enjoyed every minute I spent with Mark after that day. He was so interesting and he always had something new to talk about. He ended up spending the night at my house Tuesday night since we got lost in a long conversation. He had fallen asleep on my couch and I fell asleep on the chair. When I had woken up that next morning I was in my own room tucked neatly in my bed. When I got up and looked in my mirror, I noticed that there was a diamond necklace around my neck. It had a glittering chain with a crown charm on the end, covered by diamonds. Gosh he sure was a thoughtful man.

That following Thursday morning I got up extremely early so I could get run some errands with Allison…well…female errands. We went out and got our hair done first since it would take the longest. I had my blond highlights touched up and Allison had hers shampooed and curled. Soon after, we went out and got our nails done and then decided to eat lunch.

"So are you excited?" Allison asked. "I know I am,"

I smiled, "Yea I guess I am. Mark is an amazing guy and I can't wait to see him tonight."

"Ha! I knew you would like him, and you doubted me…." She said.

I gasped, "I never doubted you…I just needed to get to know him on my own."

"And you did like a good girl." She said.

I smiled and took the last bite of my sandwich. Just as I finished chewing, my cell phone started ringing. I didn't recognize the number so I let it go to voicemail. Once we were done with lunch we headed back to our apartments so we could get some extra rest for the upcoming party. While I was sleeping I heard my house phone ring. Of course I was too lazy to get up and answered it…

Around five, I got up and jumped in the shower so I could start getting ready for the party. I turned on my stereo and blasted some music, dancing as I got myself all dressed up. I flipped my hair out at the ends and gave myself a side bang. I then brushed my teeth and put on my make-up before slipping into the sexy red dress and black heels. I then put on the necklace he gave me and then put on some deodorant and perfume. Damn I looked good…I smiled and then went down to my living room and pressed my button for the answering machine.

"Carmen it's mom…I need you to call me as soon as possible honey. There is something that I need to tell you…."

I looked at the answering machine just as that message ended, wondering just what she had to tell me. I looked at the clock and figured that I would just call her back later on. Just as I made that decision, I heard a knock at the door.

I sighed and walked to the door, not bothering to look and see who it was first. When I swung open the door I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs. Standing in my doorway, was…was…The Undertaker…I couldn't believe my eyes. He was standing there right in front of me…his long black hair hanging down in waves on either side of his face…those dark green eyes piercing my very soul. I backed away from him slowly completely scared out of my mind.

"Don't worry Carmen, it's just me." Mark said with a smirk as he stepped closer. "What's wrong? You don't like my costume? I _love_ yours."

I sighed, "I'm sorry I forgot we were going to a costume party for a second."

He smiled and pulled me close to him, "It's alright baby…" he bent down and kissed me softly with those enticing lips of his. "Now, shall we go?"

I smiled and nodded. He kissed me once more and then we left my apartment.

We decided to take my car since I wasn't exactly dressed for a motorcycle. I was shocked at how big he seemed inside of my little car. Still…his Undertaker costume was very convincing…even the tattoos…

When we got to the party there was a ton of people everywhere. Allison and Jake were outside waiting for us and by the looks of it, Allison was already drunk.

"Hey sweetness, you two look absolutely fabulous!" she said as she handed me a glass of wine. "I told you Mark would love the dress Carmen,"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Ally…how many drinks have you had?"

"One too many it looks like," Jake said as he took a drink from her hand.

"Tell me about it…" Mark said.

I laughed and then headed inside to dance with Mark. I had a lot of fun dancing with him. I didn't realize that he had so much skill when it came to certain types of movement. My favorite part of all time was when he held me with my back against him and he kissed my neck. This man definitely had no idea what he was doing to me…

Allison and Jake ended up leaving early because Allison was so damn drunk. As for Mark and I, we stayed up until an hour before the party was over. Since I had a few drinks…I let Mark drive.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

I nodded, "I always have a good time when I'm with you."

He smirked, "Good, I'm glad you feel that way."

I yawned slightly and then looked down at my phone, "Oh shit…I never checked that voicemail."

Quickly I dialed the number to my voicemail and listened to the message.

"Hello Carmen…it's your uncle Vince."

I gasped when I heard his voice. He sounded a lot like…no…not it couldn't be.

"Listen it's very urgent that you get back to where your mother is…I don't have time to explain but…you're in a lot of danger."

I glanced at Mark suddenly feeling uneasy…

"I promise everything will make sense once you get to your mother…I love you and I'm sorry you have to be put in this."

Once I heard that…everything came into perspective for me. My heart started pounding. How could I be so stupid?

"Who was that?" Mark suddenly asked me.

I wasn't sure if I should answer him or not so I just played it cool. "Oh it was nothing, just my mom asking me why I haven't called her back."

He nodded slightly, "So what were you planning on doing tonight?"

I pretended to yawn but it came out pretty real. "Actually I'm really tired. How about you?"

He smiled, "I'm actually pretty awake, but I'll definitely let you get some rest."

"Ok." I said.

Once he dropped me off, I hugged him and kissed him goodnight. He watched me walk into my house and then hopped on his motorcycle and rode down the street. I locked my door and sighed, feeling very relieved. I threw down my purse and then went upstairs to my room. As soon as I got up there, I turned on my lights and I noticed that my bedroom window was open.

"That's weird…I didn't leave you open did I?" I said out loud as I walked over to it and shut it. I then heard my computer beep, signaling an instant message.

I smiled and went to check it hoping it would be someone else but of course it wasn't.

_LOD99: I'm sorry I know you're tired, but I really can't help but look at you…_

I felt a chill go down my spine.

_CarmenLove: What do you mean by that? Where are you right now…_

_LOD99: In your house…_

Before I could react, all of the power in my apartment shut off. I stood up and quickly went out into the hallway to see if someone was there. I walked towards my steps hearing nothing but silence. Just before I reached the steps The Undertaker stepped out from my bathroom, blocking me from going down the steps.

"Hello Carmen…it's nice to see you again." He said in his dark and demented voice.

I backed up slowly, "So…that wasn't a costume after all…"

He laughed, "How long did you know…"

"Just figured it out when I heard my uncle's voice for the first time…" I said. "he was trying to warn me about you."

"look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way…I really don't care either way is entertaining to me."

I didn't even think about it, I just turned and ran for my bedroom, locking the door behind me as soon as I went in. I looked around my room for a second before making a decision to hide under the bed. I opened the balcony doors to make it look as if I climbed out and then quickly hid under my bed. I placed my hand over my mouth as he kicked my door in and walked towards the balcony.

"Ah, so we have a runner…nice." He said before turning around and heading out of my room. Once I was sure he was gone, I crawled out from under the bed and headed back out to the hallway. I made it all the way down the stairs before realizing that he had tricked me just as I tried to trick him. I went to the sliding glass doors in my living room to see if he had left my apartment when I felt him grab me. I screamed as he then pushed me, sending me right through the glass door. I was immediately knocked unconscious when my head hit the ground. I couldn't believe I had gotten caught so quickly….Oh God what was he going to do to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Explaination**

I was half hoping that when I woke up, I would still be lying on my balcony surrounded by the glass that shattered around me. Unfortunately I was wrong. When I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, I hardly recognized where I was. For one, the room was dimly lit by a few red candles that were placed on a dresser across from me. I was lying on a queen sized bed, covered with a silky black comforter. The room I was in was dark, with onyx colored walls deep purple furniture. I felt a little more comfortable than normal too, so I pushed back the comforter and saw that my clothes had been changed. I was now wearing a silky midnight blue night gown that stopped at the middle of my thigh and had black lace on the bottom. The straps were also made of black lace and it was cut very low.

I glanced around; looking for a sign of someone being there but there wasn't anyone in sight. In the corner was a window and since I was skilled at climbing out of those, I figured that it would be my best bet. I quickly climbed out of bed, and tried to go for the window, but I felt extremely drowsy. My legs gave out and I collapsed to the soft purple carpet below. I began to crawl for the window, determined to escape, but I didn't have the strength. I cursed silently to myself wanting to get out of this place badly.

I was about to get up and crawl again, when I heard the door click and then it quietly opened. I looked up silently, and came face to face with The Undertaker. I gasped and made myself crawl faster to the window. He laughed and then hit a button on this remote he had and I heard the window click. When I reached it, I tried hard to get it open, but it was locked.

"No! Let me out of here!" I yelled.

He came into the room and shut the door behind him while I crotched in the corner under the window.

"You're not going anywhere Carmen, at least not until I'm ready to let you go." He said as he slowly approached me.

"What is this place?" I asked.

He smirked, "It's my manor, and you're going to be here for quite some time my dear," he asked, now standing over me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. "You're a monster!"

He laughed, "Now now Carmen, you shouldn't be rude to your host."

I snorted, "And why is that? You did kidnap me after all."

His eyes narrowed and he bent down and scooped me up. He then carried me to the bed and dropped me down. I landed on my back and he crawled on top of me, pinning my arms into the mattress.

Though this man kidnapped me, I couldn't deny how he still turned me on. Unfortunately for him, kidnapping me only lessened his chances for getting anything from me. I simply didn't know what to think at the moment.

He brought his lips down and brushed the side of my neck causing me to tense underneath him. He then licked my earlobe and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"I wasn't a rude guest to you Carmen…so try to be a good girl for me." He said through his deep baritone. Goodness was that hot.

"Let's not forget…you did throw me through a glass door Undertaker…." I said. "To me, that means I can be as big of a bitch as I want to."

He smirked and then moved to the other side of my neck. "Keep up that attitude if you want to, it'll only make things easy for me."

"Look…you took me from my home so…I want answers." I said. "Like for one…did Allison know what was happening? She agreed with everything you said!"

He laughed, "It wasn't hard to convince your friend to keep her mouth shut. After all, I am the Undertaker, love."

"Alright, now why have you come after me? Why not Stephanie?"

He kissed and licked my neck making me moan slightly and relax. "It's very simple my precious…your uncle has been a very bad man, and since his daughter has been my usual target as of late…I figured it would be nice to change thing up a bit."

"Ok so how did you know I was his niece?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. "I mean…how do you know you have the right girl?"

He smiled, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I've been watching you for a long time."

"How long?" I asked.

He released my wrist and then pulled me up with him. He sat down next to me and then placed me in his lap. "Ever since you left for college darling. I couldn't understand why Vince never brought you around his family or to any events we have…so I watched you."

I rolled my eyes and then got up, away from him, "So you've been watching me for four years?"

"Yes I have. I found you to be very interesting and somehow…different from other women." He said as he got up and came up behind me.

I went to walk away again and I felt my legs give out again. He quickly caught me and held me against his body.

"Don't touch me…" I said as I pushed him away and leaned against the bed. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I already told you, your uncle must pay for his sins…and I find that I am somehow….drawn to you." He said as he smirked and ran his fingers through my hair. "Such beauty…so many gifts…and yet your uncle chose to keep you from your birthright…"

"M-My birthright?" I asked.

He looked at me through soft eyes that gleamed in the candlelight. "You were meant to be a diva in the WWF Carmen. You have the looks, the heart, and your family owns the company." He placed his hand under my chin, "it makes sense that you be a part of it. Your mother was…"

I sighed and then sat down on the bed. "So you kidnapped me because I belong with my family?"

"Yes and no…I wanted you for myself Carmen." He said, "I see you for what you truly are…a rare flower that hasn't been discovered yet…a thing of beauty and talent that can be used for great things."

I looked up at him, somehow believing every word he said. For the longest time I had always wanted to do something with myself that I could enjoy and make money off of at the same time.

"Join me Carmen…with me at your side…I can help make your wildest dreams come true." He said with an evil grin.

I sighed, "Do I need to make that decision now?"

"of course not…but I will need one eventually." He said. "Now…get some sleep."

I nodded, not really seeing a point in trying to escape. He had my number and on top of that…he was insane. Still...part of me still liked him a lot. I didn't know why, but it was there. I climbed up to the dark purple pillows and got under the covers. He approached me slowly and then kissed my forehead.

"I hope you can forgive me Carmen. I never meant to harm you in that manner." He said.

I sighed, "I know, but I don't want to talk about it anymore. Like you said…I need to rest."

He nodded and then headed for my door, "If you need me, I'm in the room across the hall."

I nodded and then watched as he left the room and locked it behind him. I laid in the bed wondering just how in the hell I got myself into this mess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Confused Feelings**

The next day, I woke up feeling well rested but still a little sore from being thrown through that glass. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the ceiling, not certain how to feel. Vince McMahon was my uncle…and yet he never once made it known. I wondered long and hard about why he would keep me a secret from everyone, and why he kept the family a secret from me. Maybe this was all one big joke that Allison was trying to pull over on me. Yea, that was it. She had a way to get in touch with Vince McMahon, and begged him to use me as his niece…funny.

I smiled and got up, ready to bust the Undertaker about this prank they were trying to pull on me. I searched for a robe in the closet and found a really soft one that was black. I slipped into it with ease and then went to the door. I sighed when I found that it was locked.

"Damn," I said. "They are really laying this on thick."

I went back to the bed and began to make it. As I silently adjusted the covers, I heard the door click and then open up. I looked over my shoulder and found the Undertaker standing in the doorway with a tray of food.

"Good morning sweetness, I hope you have an appetite because this took my men a long time to make." he said as he kicked the door closed and then sat the tray down on the nightstand. I noticed he was now wearing a long black robe that covered most of his body.

"You better eat up, we have a long journey ahead of us darling." he said with a smirk.

I giggled, "Listen, I know that this is all a game Undertaker, and I know that Allison had something to do with it…so you can let me go now…"

He chuckled, "You must be way out of your mind if you think this is a prank Carmen. I like games…but not when I'm one of the pawns."

I shook my head, "That's a real good impersonation Mark…real funny, but I'm serious. You can let me go now. I was scared last night but I thought about it and I know this is all a prank."

His eyes narrowed at me, "And just what make you think that this is a prank?"

I felt nervous as he walked closer to me. I bit my bottom lip and then answered him, "That's easy…you told me that Allison is involved. She's a master at pranks when it comes to me."

He smirked and then traced his finger on the side of my face, moving my bang from in front of my eye. "My precious Carmen…you have so much to learn about me."

"Like what?" I asked. "Besides the fact that you're an evil man?"

He laughed, "Oh I'm not all that bad once you get to know me…in fact…" he moved in close to my ear, "You may fall for me."

I chuckled not believing this shit one bit, "I fell for Mark…not _you._" I snapped.

His smirk slowly disappeared, before he smiled again, "It looks like I'm going to have to tame this kitten…she's got mega claws."

"That I do…" I said before smirking and then sitting down so I could eat.

"Get dressed after you eat, I want you to meet the rest of my Ministry." he said as he walked to the door.

"Ministry?"

He nodded, "Yes…they are very eager to see who I've picked to be my apprentice…and possibly my bride."

I choked on my bacon, "B-bride? What the hell are you talking about?"

He laughed, "You still think this is a prank? "

Without another word he turned and left my room, leaving me completely scared and confused. I wasn't ready to be married yet and he wasn't about to make me become his bride.

When I was done eating, I got up and went to find something to wear for today. I ended up picking out a black corset with some black leather pants. I then took a bath in the bathroom I found in the room, and got myself dressed. There was make-up and other girlie things in the closet for me to use for my hair.

When I was in the middle of straightening my hair, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in…" I said softly and then the door opened.

The fat guy that I saw with The Undertaker on TV came into the room. He smiled at me as I looked at him through the mirror.

"hello there Carmen," he said with his high pitched voice. "My name is Paul Bearer. I'm The Undertaker's manager and most trusted ally."

He said as he approached me. I turned myself around so I could face him, feeling the need to laugh because I didn't find him intimidating at all.

"Yes indeed, you are definitely a beauty. I definitely think The Undertaker has chosen a good one this time."

I giggled, "Listen Paul…I'm not ready to marry anyone…so you can tell The Undertaker to just forget it."

"My my my, you do have claws…well not to worry, The Undertaker will fix all of that. He doesn't take no for an answer Carmen, so you better straighten that attitude of yours up."

I rolled my eyes at him, "That's funny."

"Well come along dear, you need to meet the rest of the pack. I trust you don't mind being around mostly men."

I sighed, "Oh joy…"

"Don't worry The only one who has permission to touch you is The Undertaker himself."

I chuckled, "He doesn't have that permission at all."

"You know, he knew you would say that, and that's why he likes you…you're a challenging woman." he said. "but I promise you, he will win the battle."

I shrugged, "There won't be a battle as far as I'm concerned."

We walked out of my room and into a dark hall dimly lit by candles hanging on the walls. I looked around quietly, studying every detail of the manor. It was very big with many rooms and windows. I was disappointed to see it raining outside but that wasn't the worse sight…there was a graveyard in the back. I gasped and kept following Paul down the hall, eager to meet these other guys.

He led me down a stair case and then into a room that I immediately knew was the dining room. The Undertaker, who was sitting at the head of the long table, smirked at me as I walked in.

"You look stunning…everyone please welcome our guest, Vince McMahon's niece, Carmen." he said.

I felt worried at all the faces that looked up at me. I recognized the three blonde haired men from the other week, sitting on one side of the table. Across from them, was this black heavyset man who looked at me as if I was a piece of meat.

"She's quite the looker." one of the three blondes said. "No wonder Vince kept her hidden from you."

The Undertaker smirked, "Indeed, his daughter doesn't even match up to this girl. Anyways, Carmen, these three men are the Brood. They will be making sure you don't do anything stupid while you are here with us. This man here, is Viscera. He is my personal body guard."

I chuckled, "What do you need a body guard for? Your suppose to be powerful all by yourself."

"That may be so, but I also never said he was guarding me…he'll be guarding you precious."

I sighed, "Well it looks like the only thing I need to be guarded from is you!"

Without another word I turned and ran back to my bedroom, slamming my door shut and then sitting on my bed. I couldn't believe this man at the moment. He was like a completely different man now…not the one I was falling for. I sighed to myself thinking about how he told me he would have to tame me. To be honest…I didn't think I was the one in need of taming…It was clear that he wasn't the man I thought I liked…and at this point I wasn't too sure if that man would resurface.


	8. Chapter 8

**Let The Games Begin**

For the next three days I found myself trying to figure a way out of this mess. The Undertaker kept me well guarded no matter what and worst of all, the windows and door were kept locked unless he was in the room with me.

I never once thought I would find a way out until the night he had to leave for Monday Night Raw. He left the day before so he had time to run through his plans before the show. He left Viscera with me in the manor to make sure I didn't escape…ha…I was too smart for that.

Once I saw Undertaker and his other minions leave, I put my plan into action. I got in the bathtub and got myself all freshened up. I then put on a deep purple bra with matching panties before putting on the soft black robe. I brushed my hair out softly and then put on some make-up that made me look naughty as hell. Once I was sure I was ready, I went to my door and knocked hard. A few seconds later, I heard the lock click and then Viscera stepped in. The sight of his gory face made me want to vomit inside, but I knew I had to do this.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I smirked, "The question isn't what I want…it's what do _you_ want?"

He smirked, "And just what is that suppose to mean?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh come on, I see the way you look at me and I know you want a piece of me."

He walked in further, shutting the door behind him. "That's true, but my loyalties lie with The Undertaker."

I chuckled, "Yea but let's be honest…the Undertaker has barely paid me much attention lately, and who's to say that I actually belong to him right now?" I began to untie the robe, showing off my body to him.

He licked his lips and stepped closer to me. "Well that's definitely true…and it's not like he gives us much for doing his bidding anyway."

I smiled, "Now see, I knew you would understand, and since we are alone finally, I think now would be the best time to have the time of our lives."

"I couldn't agree more," he said as he ran his dry hands up my thighs.

"Wait..since we are in my room, I want to do this my way." I said.

He smiled, "Anything for you Carmen,"

"Good boy, now take off your clothes." I told him, feeling like I was going to be sick.

I watched him intently as he stripped out of the all black attire. Once he was all naked, I pushed him down on my bed and tied his hands and legs to the bed post. I then blind folded him and whispered, "Do you want me to wax that penis of yours?"

"Yes I do…" he said.

I smiled and then reached for the candle that was on my nightstand. Slowly I brought it down until I had it hovering over his penis. I then poured the hot wax all over his penis, causing him to scream in agony. I laughed and then got up, sitting the candle on my nightstand.

"You bitch! You freaking whore!" he yelled as I slipped on a black t-shirt and some jeans. I then put my hair up in a bun and grabbed the travel bag I had packed. As he continued to yell in agony, and to be honest, the sound was annoying the hell out of me. In order to shut him up, I took the still lit candle and set the bed on fire. I wasn't sure why but it amused me slightly to be a bad girl. As he yelled for help, I smiled and left the room not feeling bad at all.

I ran down the hall and down the stairs searching frantically for the front door. When I found it, I quickly unlocked it and then ran out passed the graveyard. I wasn't sure where I was going but I didn't let that stop me from running. There was a huge dark forest surrounding the area so I ran into it, not stopping once. As I ran, I could smell the smoke from the fire I started, building as it engulfed the entire manor.

I ended up finding a small cave I was able to hide in until I could think of something to do. While I was there I looked through my bag and found my cell phone in the bottom of the bag. I hoped and prayed it would still be working and to my luck…it wasn't. I sighed and sat down in the cave thinking hard about my next move. This forest seemed pretty thick so, I knew it would be awhile before I found my way out. Just when I thought all hope was lost, I spotted some headlights going down a road I could barely see. I looked around the woods real fast to make sure no one was coming, and then I made a run for it.

The road wasn't too far away which was good. As I began to walk in the direction the car was going I saw a sign that read, "San Antonio 48 miles." I sighed not believing he had dragged me away from my town. I figured that I had to be in Houston, Texas since it was the next town over. Grudgingly I set off down the road, walking for at least two and a half hours before getting to a gas station. While I was there I used a phone, and tried to call my foster mother.

"Hello?" she said once she picked up.

I smiled at hearing her voice, "Mom?"

"Oh my goodness Carmen! Where are you sweetie?" she asked.

I sighed, "I'm walking to San Antonio. The Undertaker had me locked away in his manor."

She sighed, "Oh God. Well where are you now?"

"I'm not sure where this road is but I do know that if I keep following it, I'll reach San Antonio."

"I'm so sorry Carmen, I knew I should have told you about your real family a long time ago." She said.

I smiled, "No need for it…I know who they are now, and I refuse to be the one who pays for Vince's sins. Anyways I'll let you know when I get closer Ok?"

"Alright dear, and Carmen…be careful please." She said.

I nodded, "I will mom…bye."

"Bye."

As soon as I hung up, I made my way out of the gas station and back out into the night. For another hour or so, I walked down the road until I found someone who was nice enough to drive me the rest of the way. I headed for my apartment, noticing the police tape over my door. Since I didn't want anyone to know I had come back to the house, I snuck in through the shattered glass door that the Undertaker sent me through. I placed my hand over my mouth when I saw the door and the pile of glass that was still on the ground below. Man that sure did hurt…I could still feel the tender pain in my head and other parts of my body.

I quickly came back to my senses, knowing what I had to do. I went to my bedroom and opened a drawer where I hid almost three thousand dollars. I quickly placed the money in my bag and then grabbed my bank card which held another two thousand dollars. I picked up my cell phone charger before packing a new bag of clothes and other toiletries. I then changed into a light blue jump suit and brushed my hair and washed my face before leaving the house again.

I walked all the way downtown and got myself into a hotel for the night. I was dead tired and needed to rest more than anything. That night I ended up having nightmares about The Undertaker's reaction to what I had done to his manor. I could see him placing both hands around my throat and choking the living hell out me. That image had me frightened but at the same time…it somewhat turned me on. Wow I had issues…or maybe being the Undertaker was starting to have an effect on me.


	9. Chapter 9

**New Recruit**

"Carmen!" my mother yelled when I showed up on her doorstep two days later.

I smiled and embraced her before walking into the house. She closed the door and locked it tight and then turned to me.

"How are you darling?" she asked.

I sighed, "To be honest…I'm scared."

She nodded, "I know you are and that's why Vince and I have a place to keep you hidden so The Undertaker doesn't find you."

"You do? Where?" I asked.

She sighed, "I can't say out loud, Vince thinks this place is bugged."

"Is the Undertaker that smart?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so sweetie, to be honest I'm surprised he hasn't caught you yet."

I looked away from her and then asked, "Well did you watch Monday Night Raw?"

She nodded, "Yes…it seemed as if he wasn't aware of your escape until Paul came down in the middle of his tag team match with the Big Show."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes…it was real random. He ran down to the ring and whispered something in The Undertaker's ear and the Undertaker left with him. He looked slightly amused and mad at the same time."

I chuckled, "That's always…so when am I being moved to this other place?"

"Right now." She said as she looked out the window. "Vince sent a limo for you. His son should be waiting for you at the house your going to."

I nodded and then hugged her, "I'll talk to you later mom. Please stay safe."

"oh I will." She said before kissing my forehead.

I walked to the front door and opened it up. I waved at my mom once more before leaving the safety of the house. Once I hopped into the limo, it quickly began driving out of town. I must have been in the limo for at least five hours before reaching Los Angeles, California. Wow…that was far, but I guess I needed to be far in order to be safe from that manic. I looked at all the clubs and shops as we drove through downtown L.A. I smiled wondering how many clothes I could buy before I ran out of money. Then again…it might be safer if I just stayed in the house until all of this blew over.

The limo came to a hill a few minutes later, climbing up until we stopped at a white gate. The driver got out and pressed in a pin number that opened the gate up. He then got back in the limo and drove us up to a beautiful white house on top of the hill. We stopped in front of the front porch where a man was standing there fully dressed in an expensive black suit. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were the same color. He looked a lot like Vince, so I assumed he was his son.

I got out of the limo slowly looking around for any sign of The Undertaker and his minions.

"Don't worry little cousin, you're safe here." He said as I got closer to him. "I'm Shane McMahon, Vince's son and your older cousin."

I smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Shane."

He smiled in return, "Same to you…I can see why the Undertaker has such an interest in having you for himself…you're quite beautiful."

I blushed, "Thanks, but at this point he has no chance of having me for himself."

"Good girl. Now let me show you around. This is my father's private beach house so do with it as you see fit. Just remember to keep this front door locked at all times and to keep the alarm set."

I followed him into the house, becoming more amazed with it as I looked around. This place was definitely big enough to fit six other people. I hoped I would have some company while I was here.

"Now you can sleep in whatever room you choose since you'll be here for a little bit. Here is a list of phone numbers and emergency contacts if you need it."

"Alright. Thanks Shane." I said as I took a seat on the couch.

"We will have security around the area watching out for you 24/7…" he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm real sorry my father kept all of this a secret from you for so long…I promise we will get to know you when this is all over."

With that he turned and left the house, leaving me all alone. I sighed and decided to turn on the television.

For almost a week, I stayed in that house with nothing to do. I was beginning to think that being in the Undertaker's grasp was a better deal.

On Monday, I turned on Monday night raw, ready to see what the Undertaker had in store. They were supposed to be shooting it in Austin, Texas so I felt pretty safe. To my surprise, Vince was the first one out to the ring. He had this smug look on his face with an arrogant smile that made me want to slap him. Once he was in the ring, he waited for the music to die down and then began to speak.

"Gee Undertaker, I hear my darling niece made a fool out you last week." He said before laughing. "I mean, Viscera is in the hospital with third degree burns all over his body from a harmless little girl!"

I smiled slightly, "So he's alive then…lucky boy."

"Anyways, I didn't come out here to make fun of your poor security…I came out here to tell you…I told you not to mess with her. You put your hand on a McMahon…and you got burned…well Viscera did. You won't find her Undertaker so just give it up."

Suddenly I heard the Undertaker's music and he walked out from behind stage. He made his way down to the ring wearing his long black robe with Paul Bearer at his side. When he got into the ring, he snatched the microphone from my uncle's hand and then spoke into it with authority.

"Listen here McMahon…you think your little niece is safe from me…but the truth is…she is far from it! She burnt down my manor, seriously injured my right hand man, and now she's running from me…" he turned and looked right into the camera. I felt chills going down my spine at how intense he looked. "Carmen…if you think you're safe you are sadly mistaken my dear. You see it was very smart of you to get as far away from me as possible…but trust me when I say…my ministry is a lot closer than you think."

Vince then snatched the microphone back, "You leave her alone! Your problem is with me Undertaker so leave her out of this!"

The Undertaker smiled, "Why do you even care? You've left that poor girl out there all alone ever since her parents died."

Vince sighed, "I only did that to protect her from you and the rest of this business,"

"Sure… then why didn't you bother to hide your daughter?" The Undertaker asked.

My uncle choked up on his words, "E-everyone knew I had a daughter…I couldn't hide her."

The Undertaker smirked, "That's what I thought…you know how special Carmen is, and that's why you kept her hidden…but what you don't understand Vince, is that I can take everything you did to Carmen and use it as a weapon to bring her to my side…"

"You wouldn't dare!" Vince said. "If you touch her I promise there will be hell to pay!"

The Undertaker laughed, "Oh I won't be touching her tonight…but I can't promise that my ministry will be as generous. You see I have a new recruit and he's out doing a special search for me."

Feeling really scared, I turned off the television and went up to my bathroom to take a nice hot shower. While I was in there I hoped to God that the Undertaker was bluffing about knowing where I was. Once I let the water run all down my body once more, I rung out my hair and then wrapped myself in a towel. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I looked out my window to see if the security guards were still out there. I normally saw two of them with short black hair and dark skin, but this guard was much more muscular with very short black hair that looked very familiar. I sighed and then jumped when my phone started ringing.

I walked over to my nightstand and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carmen, I just wanted to check up on you." Said my uncle's voice.

I smiled, "I'm alright, but I was wondering what happened to the other security guard?"

"What do you mean?"

I got up and went to look out the window again. This time the guard was walking around my house with his shirt unbuttoned, showing off his physique. He was also wearing sunglasses…weird….it was definitely night time.

"Well he looks kind of Samoan, and he's wearing sunglasses." I said as I turned away from the window and went to sit on the bed.

My uncle then gasped, "Carmen! Lock all of the doors! He's The Undertaker's new recruit!"

I dropped the phone and then ran to do what he said, not realizing that it was far too late. I tightened the towel around my body after locking the front door. Just then, my cell phone started ringing. I ran back upstairs and picked it up without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

I heard a deep laughter, "Hello Carmen, remember me?"

I sighed, "What do you want?"

He laughed, "You know what I want darling, it's definitely about to be on between us."

I shook my head and walked back out into the hallway, heading for the stairs. "If that's the case then why haven't you found me yet?"

I descended the steps looking around cautiously for that body guard. "Oh I've found you darling…in fact…I think you better start running."

Just before he hung up, a chair came crashing through a glass door that was in the living room. I screamed and ran to the back door of the house at top speed. I quickly threw it open and ran outside, running past the pool, and then quickly climbing over the fence. I tumbled onto the other side before getting up and running down the hill. Just before I made it to the middle of the hill, I felt something hard whack me in the back of my head before I fell and rolled down the rest of the hill. I landed on my back, looking up at the night sky. I heard a few footsteps heading my way as my vision began to blur. Then I heard a voice…one I didn't quiet recognize.

"You know Carmen…you really shouldn't run from the Rock…" he said as he stood next to me and looked down at me. "The Rock will always catch you…"

I turned onto my belly and tried to crawl away from him but he just stepped on my back, flattening me out.

"H-help!" I screamed. "H-help meeee!"

He laughed before leaning down closer to me, "I'm sorry Carmen, but you have a date with a certain deadman, and The Rock said he would escort you to him, personally."

Before I could react, I felt a sharp needle plunge into the side of my neck and I was out like a light.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hidden Passion**

I woke up to a rumbling sound after what seemed like days. I could feel a lot of breeze blowing over my body at a fast rate. My hands were bound behind my back and my mouth was taped up. I looked down at myself and I noticed I was now wearing a tight black dress that had no straps and tied up the back. I had on some really nice high heels too, that were clear. Where in the hell was I being taken to? I got my answer a few minutes later when the truck came to a stop. I heard someone get out the front seat, and then walk over to the back of the truck. A door opened above my head and then this man pulled me out of the truck and placed me over his shoulder. I didn't bother squirming because I knew I was already in trouble and I didn't need to be in anymore of it.

He carried me into a warehouse where there was a private room set up. He sat me down in a chair and removed the tape from my mouth, "Rise and shine sleepy head."

I looked up at the man who kidnapped me and then looked around at the room and table in front of me. The room was completely dark except for the spotlight that shined down on the table. It was neatly set up with silverware and beautiful dishes. There was also, a candle set in the middle of a black rose set.

"What is all this?" I asked, still feeling the drugs that were injected into my body.

The man smiled, "The Rock told you that you had a date with the deadman…and you do."

With that he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and looked around knowing that I wasn't alone. After a few seconds, I felt a warm breeze on the side of my neck before feeling those familiar lips press against my skin. I closed my eyes and melted in pleasure.

"You've been a very bad girl Carmen…" said the Undertaker. "And you know bad girls need to be punished,"

I smiled, "I wasn't being bad…just trying to get away from you."

He chuckled and then ran his hands up my bound arms until he reached my shoulders. "You know…I should kill you ruining my house…"

"So why don't you?" I said, teasing him.

His hands moved to my open chest and smoothly felt my skin. He then untied my hands and then played with my hair. "Because…you entice me…you're everything I want in a woman, sexy, devious, and most of all…" He lifted me out of my chair and pressed my back into the wall. He pressed my arms into the cold hard wall causing me to wince in agony. I could tell he wasn't wearing his robe because I could see his dampened black hair hanging through the light. "…you're so much fun to chase." He told me before moving down to the crook of my neck and biting me.

I yelped in pain and slight pleasure…God what was he doing to me. I shouldn't be enjoying this…but I was. "Get your hands off of me,"

He laughed, "At the moment my dear…I don't think you're in any position to be barking orders."

I bit my bottom lips just before he grabbed me and tossed me into the table. Everything shattered under me including the table. I landed on my side and looked up into the light. I heard him walk over to me and picked up the candle that was still lit. He then pinned me and grabbed my arm before placing the back of my hand over the candle. I screamed in pain as the heat began to burn my delicate flesh.

"Oh please stop!" I cried.

He chuckled, "You burned down my house Carmen, why should I stop?"

I didn't know what to say, so I simply blurted out, "Because you can't have a bride who has burnt skin!"

I felt his grip loosen on my arm as the flame was pulled away. I pulled my hand away from him and began to blow on it frantically. My skin was all red and it hurt like hell. He got off of me and then sat me up so I could look into his face. Tears stung my eyes as I looked at him and for a split second, I thought I had seen regret in his eyes.

"You're absolutely right my pet…but I also want to be able to trust my bride as well." He told me as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I don't want to have to hurt you Carmen."

"Then why do you do it?" I cried.

He looked at me sternly, "because I would rather punish you than to see one of my men do it. You are like a delicate plant that I am slowly taking care of so you can grow into the beautiful rose that you are."

I sniffled, still holding my hand against my chest. "There are other ways to teach me a lesson…must it be this way?"

He wiped a tear from my face, "If that is what you wish my darling…but I only chose this form of punishment because you burned down my house. Now Viscera being in the hospital wasn't your fault…it was his own for being stupid."

I smiled slightly, "I'm glad you think that way…"

I looked into his eyes and saw more regret in them. I couldn't believe he actually felt bad about what he had done to me. He gently helped me up and then carried me out of the room. He walked me all the way to his truck and sat me down in the passenger side.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

He smirked, "To my other place…the one that my ministry doesn't even know about."

I nodded and then watched as he shut the door and then got in on the driver's side. On our way to his place, he stopped and got me an icepack and some ointment for my hand. Lucky for me, it was only a first degree burn so the cool icepack worked nicely for it. I fell asleep the rest of the way to his place. When I opened my eyes, I was laying on a large comfy couch with a large pit-bull looking right at me. I sat up slowly and he licked me in the face.

"Oh hello…you're a cute one aren't you?" I asked him as I scratched him behind his ears. He hopped onto the couch with me and laid down on my lap as I looked around at the living room I was in. It was very open with a hardwood floor and a large fireplace burning in front of me. Above the mantle, was a large flat screen television. In front of the fireplace was a white carpet that I expected the dog laid on. This place was so beautiful…and peaceful…the complete opposite of what the Undertaker really was.

"Is he bothering you?"

I jumped slightly when I heard his voice. It didn't sound as…dark and mysterious like normal. On top of that, he looked different. His black hair was now a light red color which made his green eyes pop with color. He was wearing a black Affliction shirt with a silver chain around his neck. He was also wearing some light blue jeans with some black boots on his feet.

"No he isn't…what's his name?" I asked.

He smiled and sat down on the couch next to the dog, "Guess."

I thought about it for a second and then looked down into the dog's eyes, "Taker."

He nodded, "You're good at guessing."

"Well I figured it had to be something related to your character." I said as I placed my hair behind my ear.

"I'm really sorry for burning your hand; it had to look real for the camera." He said,

I looked at him a little confused, "There was a camera in there?"

He nodded, "Yes…Vince had to see what was happening to you."

"You enjoy tormenting him don't you?" I asked.

He laughed, "Yes I do, but enough about him…let's talk about us."

"What about us?" I asked. "You've been a real creep lately."

He nodded, "Yea I know and I really do apologize."

I fell silent for a second, "It's alright. I was beginning to think that the guy I really started to like wasn't coming back."

"I've always been here Carmen. I just haven't had the chance to be alone with you like this again. When I'm away from this place I feel dark, so I come out here to allow my mind to clear and relax."

"What is this place? It's really beautiful." I said.

He smiled, "Thank you…it's my real home, my Mark Calaway home."

"Oh I get it…I burned down the Undertaker's home."

He nodded, "Right."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be…I've been wanting to burn that place down for awhile." He said as he stood up. "Would you like to see more of the place?"

I smiled, "Sure,"

He extended his hand and I placed my hand in his. He gently pulled me up and then led me around the house, showing me the different types of rooms he had. Our tour ended when he took me to his bedroom and showed me the full moon in the starlit sky.

"It's so beautiful up here." I said. "No wonder you come out here."

He smiled, "Yea…but the view here is even better tonight."

I looked at him, "How so?"

"You're here with me now." He said as he turned and gazed down at me face. "Man you have gorgeous eyes Carmen."

I shook my head, "no…yours are definitely better."

He smiled, "You know…everything we ever talked about before you found out who I really was…you know it was all true right?"

I sighed, "At first I wasn't sure what to believe, but now that I see you like this…everything is kind of coming back to me."

He stepped closer to me and took my hands into his own, "Tell me…did those feelings truly leave, because mine never left."

I looked deeply into his eyes, "to tell you the truth…they didn't."

He gently traced my face with his fingers, stopping at my chin. Slowly he tilted my head back and then lowered his lips to mine, engulfing me with his passion. I placed my hands on his cheeks before sliding them around his neck. His hands found their way to my hips as he licked my bottom lip, wanting access to my mouth. I opened my lips and let his tongue take over. I moaned slightly and closed my eyes, pressing myself close to his body. When he pulled away, he looked deep into my eyes and told me something that I had been waiting to hear for a long time.

"Carmen, I want to make love to you." He said. "I can't resist you any longer."

I bit my bottom lip and then kissed him again. He then scooped me up into his arms and carried me back into his dimly lit bedroom. Slowly he laid me down on the bed and then we took turns removing pieces of clothing from our bodies. I could feel the passion building between us as we exchanged kisses and rubbed our hands over each other's bodies.

Once we were completely stripped down, he moved me back onto his large fully pillows and then whispered, "I've been waiting on this moment for a long time Carmen."

I smiled and ran my hands through his long red hair, "Then what are you waiting for?"

He smiled and kissed me softly before sliding his penis inside of me, hitting every wall. I winced slightly since it had been awhile since I last had sex, but that feeling was soon smothered by pure pleasure.

I looked up into his eyes and moaned, as he began to slowly pull out and then sink back inside of me. Seeing that he was satisfying me, he kissed me a little rougher and began to stroke me down harder and deeper.

"Oh Mark," I moaned, "God you feel so good inside of me,"

He moaned as well, and then kissed the side of my neck smoothly. "You feel good yourself baby,"

From nine fifteen, to nearly one in the morning, the two of us shared each other's bodies in an endless moment of passion and ecstasy. I had been flipped in every position imaginable and fucked like crazy. My favorite part was definitely when he had me ride on top, only I switched it up and rode him with my back facing his face. He held onto my hips as I bounced up and down on him, screaming his name with the last once of energy that I had. When we finally climaxed together, I yelled out his nickname "Taker" by accident. He had just laughed and then he picked me up and gently laid me beside him, holding me tight.

"That was amazing Mark…" I whispered. "I've never experienced anything like that in my life."

He smiled and kissed me gently on the forehead, "Me neither babygirl."

"What was your favorite part?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I loved seeing the passion in your eyes…especially when you say my name."

I giggled, "Well my favorite part was…everything…"

He kissed my lips softly. "I'm happy you enjoyed yourself."

"So what happens now?" I asked.

He smirked, "Well we know what's happening with _us…_but we don't know what Carmen is going to do about the Undertaker."

I laughed against his chest, "You will see when we head for Raw next week, for now…let's get some sleep."

"I couldn't agree more." He said before giving me one last kiss to seal the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Perfect week**

The following morning I opened my eyes to the blinding rays of sunlight that shined into the room through the open balcony doors. I could hear birds chirping their sweet melodies as they perched themselves on the banister. As I watched them, I felt Mark's arm slither around my waist as he pressed himself up against me. I smiled before he planted a kiss on my cheek. He then turned me over so that I was lying on my back and he climbed on top of me.

"Good morning," he said.

I smiled, "Good morning,"

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Much better than ever, and you?" I asked.

"It was an improvement after the past few months. I can definitely get use this."

I giggled and then received a kiss from him. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded, "After last night…I really need to eat."

"Alright well let me up and I'll make us some breakfast." I told him.

He laughed, "What makes you think I'm ready to let you up?" he said in his Undertaker voice.

I licked my lips, "So we're going to play like that then?"

"Yes ma'am…" he said as his penis pressed up against my wet slit. "As I said before…you entice me."

I giggled and then pushed him over, taking him by surprise. I climbed on top of him with a devious smile, "Oh dear Undertaker, don't you know that you can't out seduce a seductress?"

He licked his lips and ran his hands up my thighs, pushing up the sheets that were wrapped around my torso.

"Clearly you are out of your mind if you believe you are in control Carmen. Remember…it was you that surrendered yourself to me."

I smiled slightly and then climbed off of the bed, pressing the sheets against me as I did so. He sat up and watched as I headed for the closet to find a robe. I found a white one small enough for me to squeeze into. I looked over my shoulder, sharing right into his eyes before dropping my sheets and then sliding into the silky robe.

"You bitch…you would tease me like that." He said.

I smiled and headed for the bedroom door. "As _I _said before…you can't out seduce a seductress."

With that I walked out of the room and headed downstairs for the kitchen. I was kind of shocked to see all the food he actually had in the refrigerator. Most celebrities barely had food in their kitchens because they were always out and about. I quickly got started, making waffles, eggs, bacon, and toast with some jelly.

"Damn, smells good down here," Mark said when he finally decided to come downstairs. He was wearing a white beater and some black basketball shorts with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He walked up to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I hope you like my cooking." I told him.

He chuckled, "Why wouldn't I? Everything about you is perfect to me."

I smiled and then made him a plate of food before making myself one and joining him at the table.

"This isn't poisoned is it?" he asked.

I giggled, "No. If I wanted to poison you I wouldn't have made myself a plate silly."

He chuckled, "True."

While we enjoyed our breakfast, he told me about a few ideas he had for our characters. It was real nice to hear his ideas and it somewhat amused me that he was so creative. Part of me kind of liked scaring my uncle since he did leave me to fend for myself for years on end.

Once we were done eating, we went upstairs and hopped in the shower together. I found it extremely sexy of him to lather my back down with a sponge full of soap and water. I looked back into his eyes playfully, watching him take his time with my little body.

"You are so beautiful Carmen." He told me. "It doesn't surprise me that I fell in love with you so fast."

I giggled, "Well I feel the same about you Mark. In fact, I'm really happy that Allison went along with this little set up of yours."

He started laughing, "In the beginning, I wasn't expecting to actually fall for you, but the more I spent time around you…the more I fell for you."

I smiled and turned around to face him as the water ran down my back. "Since we're being honest…I can see myself with you years from now Mark…you are definitely a special man."

He ran his fingers through my wet hair and then kissed me passionately. He then lifted me up by my butt cheeks and slowly lowered me down onto his erection. I held onto him tight as I moaned into his ear. I dug my nails into his shoulders while he bounced me up and down on his shaft. O much for a shower huh? He ended up carrying me from the shower to the large sink area, where he fucked me nice and hard. I could barley meet his thrust with ones of my own because he had completely taken control. Damn he was an expert at this…

When we were finally done, we took our shower and then we decided to go for a hike. He showed me different parts of the forest that were his favorite, including a place where there was a huge lake with a small waterfall coming over the cliff. It was so beautiful and a perfect place for relaxation.

"You know, I've always wanted to get married here." He told me as we sat in the grass together.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "I always thought it would be different you know? Nothing original or simple…just unique."

"I totally agree. It's got the best scenery I've ever seen." I said. "Hey look, is that a baby blue bird?"

He looked in the direction I was looking and smiled, "Yes it is. I take it you like animals?"

"Oh yes, I love them." I said. "I wanted to be a vet someday but my foster mom talked me out of it…"

"She talked you out of a few things I see…like watching Monday Night Raw for one."

I giggled, "Yea. I never really understood why I listened to her so much. It wasn't like she was my real mother…"

He sighed, "That may be so…but she raised you like your real mother."

I looked at him, "That's not completely true. I mostly took care of myself in that house. Maggie was a stripper for most of my life."

He shook his head, "I figured. She tried to seduce me once before."

I gasped, "What! No way!"

"Yes way, I was going to come after you when you were younger but lucky for you…you were away somewhere."

I laughed, "That must have been the year I was at summer camp. Maggie always sent me away during the summer."

He nodded, "So that's where you picked up the love for animals?"

"Yes. I think they are all so beautiful…they are true creations of God." I said.

He chuckled. "So are you."

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

For that entire week, we took walks into the woods and shared more of each other's passion. I had learned so many new things about Mark and he learned new things about me. We also watched movies, played games, and I even played a guitar for him. Things were so perfect, and I didn't want to leave that place…not ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Truth**

When the day finally came for me to make my first appearance on Raw, I was nervous as hell. Mark had taken me out to the mall so I could buy a real sexy dress. We had a plan to make it look like I was a prisoner of the Undertaker and getting ready to marry him. It was the perfect plan to get back at my uncle for crossing The Undertaker's path and for leaving me all alone since I was two.

"Hey are you-"Mark stood frozen in my doorway upon sight of me. I was standing in front of a full body mirror, sporting a short purple dress that fit my body in a teasing way. It didn't have straps which was nice because my hair fell in place of where they would have been. I also wore a side bang and had my highlights redone to look really hot.

"Hello Undertaker." I said with a devilish grin.

He smiled as his eyes traveled up my slender body, taking in all my curves and sexy cleavage. "Wow…you look…"

"Appetizing?" I said as I shut my eye shadow container and placed it in my purse.

"Yes…" he said as he moved closer to me. "If you keep this up I just might have to skip the show and take you back to the hotel for some fun."

I laughed and then gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Behave yourself big boy…we have a show to do you know,"

He chuckled, "That may be hard with you looking so damn sexy."

I sighed with a smirk, "I'm suppose to look this way remember?"

"True, but at this rate, Vince may think bad things are happening to you."

I giggled, "I wouldn't say bad…"

He smiled and kissed me. "Alright well I came to get you because we are up first tonight. Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath, "Yes. I'm ready."

He gently took my hand and handcuffed my wrist to his own. I looked at him a little confused.

"Remember, it has to look real Carmen. Don't worry I'll be gentle." He said deeply.

I smirked, "For now you will…"

We left my dressing room and I immediately fell into character. I got somewhat nervous when I seen a camera following us down the hall, but I made sure not to break the act. The camera man followed us until we got to the ministry locker room, where we were joined by the rest of the gang.

"Alright everyone," The Undertaker said. "Now that we've got our pet back with us, our plan can continue."

They all glared at me with evil grins, making me feel more nervous than before. "Will she give us more trouble?" One of the blondes asked.

The Undertaker grinned and looked down into my fierce gaze. "Oh she'll behave won't you my dear?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Only if I get the chance to kill you."

"Ooo feisty…just the way I like it." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "If I were you Carmen, I would be thanking me for not taking you out after what you did to my home…"

I shrugged, "If only you were tied down to that bed…"

"She's got quite a mouth sir…" Paul said. "How dare you speak to your future husband that way,"

I chuckled, "Future husband my ass…he's out of his mind if he thinks I'm going to marry him willingly…"

The Undertaker laughed, "My dear precious Carmen…you obviously think this is all a game…but I assure you, I will get what I want."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. There is nothing you can do that will make me change my mind."

"That's what you think my dear…"

I didn't like the sound of that…not at all. When it was time for us to go out to the ring, The Undertaker made sure I was close by his side. People looked at me in awe, wondering just how I was holding up in his grasp. Once we got into the ring, he was given a microphone and he began to speak.

"Well well well Vince…it looks like I've outsmarted you once again. You thought you could hide your niece away from me and yet here she is right by my side."

I turned away from him as he tried to touch me again. He yanked his arm towards himself, pulling me against his body.

"Oh my dearest Carmen, how lovely it's going to be when I make you my bride…"

I pushed him away and then snatched the microphone from him slightly amused by the look of shock on his face.

"You listen here Undertaker…I'm not going to marry you! I'll never tie myself to a man I despise!"

"Excuse me little girl…but you don't make the rules, Under-" Before Paul Bearer could finish his sentence, I had did as I was told and kicked him in his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Shut up you fat tub of lard! I'm talking to your master!" I yelled into the microphone.

The crowd cheered for what I had done, loving the entertainment. "As I said…I will NEVER marry you!" I said, getting in the Undertaker's face.

He shook his head, "Still you fight against me…when you know deep inside…you want me."

I rolled my eyes and then turned around at the sound of my uncle's music. Seeing him was definitely weird seeing as how I had never seen him before in person. He looked a lot bigger and very well built for someone his age. When he locked eyes with me, I could instantly feel the regret in his eyes.

"Undertaker…please…please let her go. I know you want to hurt me and that's fine, just please let Carmen go." He said.

The Undertaker smiled, "Why should I? So she can return to that life of loneliness she had?"

I looked at him seeing his point.

"Carmen, don't listen to him!" Vince said. "He's just trying to pull you over to the dark side."

I sighed and then the Undertaker made me turn and face him. "No listen to me Carmen…you were alone without any blood relatives for nearly 21 years…don't you think it's weird that he now decides to care for you?"

"Be quiet Undertaker! Carmen, I was only trying to protect you from this life."

I looked up at Vince with tears in my eyes, "What's the matter with this life?"

My uncle sighed and looked away from me.

"Why don't you just tell me the real reason you kept me in the dark all these years!" I yelled.

The Undertaker smiled, "It's simple Carmen…anyone who marrys into his family gets part of the company. Since you technically own a piece of the company…mainly this show…if I marry you…it will give me some of that power as well."

"Yea, and I refuse to let you be in any part of my family!" My uncle yelled.

I shook my head, "So that's what this is all about? You kept me away from something because you were afraid that this man could possible take over your show through me?"

Vince sighed, "Come on Carmen…you know it makes sense. Besides, he's only using you to get back at me…don't you see that?"

I smirked, "You know what…I do see it…"

I turned to the Undertaker and then kissed him, sending the crowd into a frenzy and shocking the ministry. Vince's jaw had completely dropped.

"Since you felt that it was necessary to keep things from me…I'm going to get my revenge." I said with an evil grin. "How soon can we have a wedding Undertaker?"

He smirked and ran his fingers through my hair, "Very soon my pet…very soon."

I smiled and then looked at a speechless Vince, "its game time Vince, so get ready."

Without another word he turned and left the arena, mad as hell. The Undertaker and the ministry laughed as he un handcuffed me and we left the ring. Once I was back in my dressing room, Mark and I locked my door and shared a very hot make-out session.

"I was having the worst time controlling myself out there," he said.

I giggled, "So was I…that voice of yours is really sexy."

"Yea, but you are sexier." He said before kissing my lips again.

After we were done, we packed up all of our things and left for a bar downtown. I had so much fun dancing, joking, and drinking with him. When the bar closed he drove us back to the hotel, were of course we spent a few hours making love. I had never had so much fun with anyone in my entire life, nor did I ever feel this connected. Mark was the perfect man for me and I was the perfect woman for him. I only prayed that things would stay this awesome between us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Readers: **I'm sorry this took so long. I've been really busy working lately. Anyways here's the next chapter!

**The Plot**

For nearly two months Undertaker and I spent time tormenting my uncle and the rest of my family. I wasn't sure why, but it satisfied the inner me to see them beg for mercy. At one point, I was confronted by Stephanie McMahon. She begged me not to go through with this wedding and tried to convince me that The Undertaker was only using me. Silly girl…didn't she realize that I made my own choices? I was planning to get back at the McMahons anyway and Undertaker just happened to be a pawn in my little game.

"Dear Stephanie…when are you going to learn that most women are not easy influenced like you?" I told her.

She gasped, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, if the Undertaker would have had you in his grasp right now…we both know that you would have done every little thing he asked of you….just to get back to your bastard of a father."

The crowd cheered, making Steph's anger rise through the roof. "You take that back or-"

"Or else what? You'll beat me up? Pin me on my back one, two, three?" I laughed along with the rest of the ministry. "Come on Steph, we all know that the only one who ends up on their back is you."

Suddenly she hauled off and slapped me across the face. I then dropped my microphone and kicked her in the head, knocking her to the ground. Infuriated, I kicked off my heels and picked her up by her hair. I wrapped my arm around the back of her neck and then dropped her head first into the matt. She was knocked out cold, and that made me laugh. The Undertaker picked me up and then we left the ring, leaving an unconscious Stephanie there.

I had to admit, I had no idea that this evil side was in me. Though it was nice to get back at my family…it was starting to scare me a lot. The more I hung around the Undertaker and his ministry…the darker I felt.

When we got back to the dressing rooms, Mark smiled at me and then examined my face in the light. "Are you alright? She hit you really hard."

"Yea I know, but hey, at least I got her." I said.

He smirked, "And you got her well…now since that's out of the way, let's talk about the wedding next week."

I smiled, "Yes, let's talk…"

"I was thinking since you're not exactly pure…maybe it should be an all black wedding?" he said as he ran his fingertips down the side of my face.

I smirked, "I'm already ahead of you, I've got an all black dress with a black veil in my closet."

"You're amazing," he said before kissing me. "I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

During the week, Mark and I spent a lot of time getting our fake dark wedding together. I thought it was so cool that I was now part of a show that I had no idea about until a few months ago. It was also nice that I owned the place as well. Things seemed to be going our way, at least until I received a voicemail from my uncle's wife, Linda McMahon.

"Carmen, this is Linda, I know you probably don't want to speak to me but I need to warn you. You're in danger Carmen…grave danger. Don't go through with this wedding or it could really cost you…I'm sorry I have to go,"

That message had me really worried so I let Mark listen to it.

"What do you think?" I asked once he listened to it a few times.

He sighed, "I think she's really trying to save you from something. Linda was always the good one out of the group."

"So what should we do?" I asked. "You don't think that Vince will try something do you?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but I will make sure I have the entire ministry looking after you."

I nodded and hoped that he was right. When that day came, I immediately jumped into character when I walked into the building. Stephanie was coming down the opposite side of the hall and I smiled at her.

"How's your head feeling?"I asked her.

She glared at me and walked faster down the hall. I laughed darkly as I walking into my dressing room to get ready for the dark wedding. I loved my dress, it was a halter top dress that stopped mid-thigh. My hair was pulled half up and half down in curls, with my black veil pinned on top of my head. It hung down my back and stopped in the middle of my back. As I finished getting myself ready, I began to think about what it would be like to have a real wedding.

Of course I wouldn't want to wear black, it would definitely be ivory. I would have red roses and have all of my friends and family there. I wasn't too sure where the wedding would take place though. There were so many places to choose from.

I sighed to myself wondering if mark had even thought about marriage. I mean the two of us fell in love so fast and things always seemed so perfect between us…

_Knock knock knock. _I shook out of my thoughts and turned to face the door.

"Come in," I said knowing it was Paul delivering my bouquet.

He smiled at me, "You look marvelous Carmen…Undertaker will be pleased."

I smiled as he handed me the bouquet of red roses. "Thanks Paul. I only hope that things go the way we want them to. I really would hate to see my dearest Undertaker upset."

Paul chuckled. "I would hate that as well, but then again seeing him angry isn't always that bad. He actually talks to me when he's mad…."

I looked at Paul suspiciously wondering just what was on his mind. He sounded almost jealous that I was now in the picture.

"Does it bother you that I'm in his life and soon to be his wife?"

He looked at me through piercing eyes. "Of course not…I'm happy as long as he's happy."

"I don't know Paul…you sound a little upset about this. I know you don't really care for me that much but…I care for the Undertaker."

He snorted, "Sure you do…to me it seems like you're only using him for your little revenge plot."

I giggled, "Oh please. If I truly wanted to pull off a revenge plot I would have done it by myself. You see Paul, The Undertaker and I have a bond that you or the rest of the ministry will never be able to break. Truth is, I think he actually loves me a whole lot more than you."

His eyes narrowed, "Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"Well we'll just have to see about that…" he stepped closer to me until he was able to look me in the eyes. "You might want to hurry up and get ready, I wouldn't want you to miss your wedding…bitch."

I gasped as he turned and left my dressing room. I couldn't believe he had just said those words to me. He was going to pay…I just didn't know how or when.

At the start of our dark wedding, I couldn't help but keep a smile on my face. The Undertaker looked as dark as ever with that sexy grin and those wonderful eyes that brought my soul to happiness. A large smile crept across his face as he watched me walk down the ramp to him. We held each other's gaze as I got closer and closer to him. When I finally reached him, he took my hand and began to help me up the steps. Just as my foot touched the top step, the lights shut off. I looked around as everyone began to shuffle. The Undertaker held my hand tight while telling his ministry to surround me. Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arm around my neck and I felt something sharp drive into my back and then was pulled out. When they released me I collapsed against the Undertaker and the lights popped back on.

I slowly began to fall to my knees while gasping for air.

"Carmen? Carmen what's wrong?" The Undertaker asked me as he tried to hold me up.

I looked up into his eyes, feeling my life slipping away. "M-m-y…b-back…" I whispered.

He moved his hand to the place where I was stabbed and felt the blood leaving my body.

"Oh my God…Carmen look at me baby, you're going to be alright." He said in his regular voice.

I felt tears rising in my eyes as I slipped into unconsciousness. "M-mark…don't l-leave m-me…" I cried.

He was about to pick me up when someone hit him over the head, knocking us both to the ground. The last thing I remembered was seeing the lights of the arena above my head. I heard Mark screaming my name just before my eyes closed and I stopped breathing….


	14. Chapter 14

**Readers: **Thank you so much for all the reviews. Since you are all so nice and seem to love this story, I will be writing a sequel once I'm done with the other stories =) Enjoy the ending and please review =)

**Heart Shattering News**

"get her into the OR!" I heard a doctor yelling in my ear. I could feel the emergency personnel moving my body through the hospital, each of them telling the doctor something different about me.

"Doctor her heart rate is going up, we need to hurry and operate." A nurse told him.

I fell unconscious again every now and then hearing the doctors talking to me. I wasn't too keen on hearing about my condition…what I wanted to hear, was Mark's voice. I then heard one of the doctor's mention, that they needed to be careful during the operation because I was pregnant. That definitely sent my heart rate up since I had no clue that I was pregnant.

When I woke up once again, I was out of the O.R. and in a room…a very dark room. There was a bright light shining down over me, stinging my eyes. When I went to cover my face I found that I couldn't. My hands were bound at my sides with some restraints. I began pulling at them frantically trying to get free, but they were too strong. Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice in the corner of the room.

"You won't be getting out of those anytime soon my dear neice…Uncle Vince, made sure that those will stay on tight." My uncle said as he came towards me.

"You…you monster! You nearly had me killed!" I yelled.

He laughed, "Me? Now why would you think I would want to put you in harm's way huh?" he said as he stepped into the light.

"That's an easy one…I love Mark and since he's your enemy, _I'm_ your enemy as well."

He laughed, "That's a good answer darling, but it's also the wrong one."

I glared at him, "So why then?"

"Carmen, I never actually planned to have you attacked like that. The person that I hired to knock you unconscious decided to do the stabbing himself."

I sighed, "So now what? You think you've won this battle?"

He smiled, "oh my darling Carmen, I don't think I've won…I _know_ I've won. You see with you here now, and the Undertaker out of the way…I can retake over my show."

I looked at him, slightly confused. "What are you talking about? Where is The Undertaker?"

He sighed, "Currently…in the morgue…"

I felt my heartbeat beginning to pick up. "W-what…what are you talking about?"

"It's very simple Carmen…you are never going to see Mark Calaway again…not as the Undertaker, not as your little boyfriend off camera…not EVER."

I looked away from him as tears silently fell from my eyes, "Oh no…Mark…"

"You two thought you had my number, but I got you both! Now he's dead and long gone…and you're stuck here with me."

"I won't stay with you!" I cried. "Never!"

He laughed, "Oh I'm afraid you will dear…you see, I know about the little bun in the oven. If you plan on seeing this child come into this world the natural way…" as he said that he pulled out a scalpel from his pocket. "…then you better comply with me."

I closed my eyes thinking about living my life under my uncle while trying to raise my child. I didn't want to see my kid be corrupted by this side of the family, but at the same time, I didn't want to lose Mark forever.

I sighed, "Ok…I'll do whatever you say, just please don't hurt my baby."

He smiled and put away the scalpel, "That's my girl…now I'm going to leave you to rest…when you recover, you'll begin to live like the McMahon that you truly are."

As he turned to leave I found myself crying a lot harder than anything. I had lost Mark…never again would I see those sparkling green eyes or be held close to his warm body. He was the only one in my life I could truly say, loved me for me…and now he was gone.


End file.
